


BE狂魔 47章 车

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: BE狂魔求生系统, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	BE狂魔 47章 车

在许其琛看来。

酸，是世界上最具有冲击力的味道之一。

在舌尖引爆一个炸弹，刺激出源源不断的唾液，让整个口腔在一瞬间变得湿润不堪。

这个吻，远远比之前的任何一个要来的充满渴望。狭窄而逼仄的空间将两个人的理智统统锁在了门外，只留下属于天性的东西，钥匙一丢，不到释放的那一刻，谁也别想逃出去。

牧遥的舌头灵巧地游移着，舌尖轻柔地刮弄着许其琛的上颚，一下又一下，好像一种怪异的术法，让他全身上下的骨骼在一瞬间消失殆尽，连抬手的力气都被抽走，更别说抵抗。

舌尖终于离开了，从牙齿的关口退出的瞬间，许其琛单纯到以为这就是结束，却没想到这只不过是一个开始。

舌尖再一次狠狠地冲击，直直地深入，仿佛要戳进喉咙里一样，然后再一次退出，如此循环，下巴被牧遥捏住，无法动弹和躲闪。

迟钝如许其琛，终于搞明白这个恶劣模拟的用意。

氧气的稀薄让他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，甚至发出颤抖的吸气声，这声音对他而已只是缺氧的应激反应，对于牧遥却是致命的诱惑。他终于放过了许其琛的嘴唇，口红的颜色全都印在了他的唇边嘴角，和这张脸混合在一起，呈现出清纯至极的艳丽。

许其琛扶着一面的隔墙，不住地低头喘息。

“我觉得很甜啊。”

越是这样，越是想要欺负他。

许其琛皱着眉看向牧遥，脸上开始泛起轻微的红色，他的脑子里忽然冒出这样一个奇怪而贴切的比喻。

现在的许其琛，看起来就像是一个被人揉捏太久、完全熟透了的水蜜桃。

汁水全都封锁在那层薄薄的粉色外皮。

轻轻一戳，就会流出来。

许其琛觉得头晕得厉害，心里的嫌疑犯是装修遗漏下来的有害气体，扶着墙想站起来，“我们出去吧……”

牧遥却用手臂将他圈了起来。

“如果我不呢。”他的唇妆因为亲吻而变得一塌糊涂，让许其琛的心里产生了一种异常的情绪。

“主人。”

这个称呼让许其琛的心跳一滞。

“我不想出去。”

牧遥贴近了许其琛的耳侧，舔了舔他的耳垂。

“我、想、进、来。”

没有给他拒绝的机会，牧遥将另一只手上的棒棒糖塞进了许其琛的嘴里，亲吻着他鼓起的脸颊，然后慢慢向下，用他的虎牙轻轻地磨着许其琛突起的锁骨，手掌却从上衣的下缘伸了进去，毫无防备的进攻。

隔着丝质布料的手指，在微凉的光滑皮肤上留下看不见的踪迹，牧遥的动作不轻不重，力度微妙到怕痒的许其琛没有条件反射地闪躲，而是痒在了心脏的最深处。

直到手指尖和胸口的那一点相遇，一直紧紧咬住小棍的牙终于松开，泄出一丝声响，剧烈的抽气声让牧遥好似受到了莫大的褒奖。所幸单手脱去他的上衣，挂在了隔间的挂钩上。

然后低下身子，舌尖打着转儿舔弄着那个点，眼睛却观察他脸上的表情。

“主人，还满意我的服务吗？”

许其琛心底的畏惧和坚持还在作祟，手掌使不上太多力气，却还是推着牧遥的肩膀。

牧遥抬起头，用牙齿咬下了一只长长的手套，将许其琛的两只手绕到背后，绑了起来。

“唔！”

“嘘。”牧遥一脸无公害地笑着，“主人，你最好乖乖吃糖。我还有另一只手套，可以塞进你嘴里。”

“你想吃糖，还是手套呢？”

真是不折不扣的抖S。

容不得许其琛做出选择，牧遥重新埋头继续自己的“工作”，许其琛只觉得自己的腿快要站不住了，意识到这一点的女仆，将他按在马桶盖子上坐好，顺便分开了他的双腿，用自己的膝盖隔开，用高高在上的视角俯视着上身空无一物的许其琛。

晶莹透明的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，牧遥俯身舔了一口，将那颗糖拔了出来，扔在了一旁的垃圾桶。

又是一个亲吻，来的比之前更加的粗暴和热烈。

一波接着一波的热浪让许其琛快要晕过去，可惜这只是牧遥的障眼法，半失去知觉的许其琛，丝毫没有发现自己的牛仔裤拉链都被解开。

等到那只充满了侵略性的手握住了他的阴茎，才幡然醒悟。

“主人已经硬了。”

被他玩弄的羞耻感填满了原本空荡荡的大脑。

套弄了几下，牧遥从裙子前面白色花边的口袋里掏出一个小小的罐子。

许其琛看着他慢慢地旋开，喘着气问道：“这是什么……”

牧遥把打开的小罐子凑到了许其琛的鼻尖，一股甜甜的香气钻了进去。

“齐萌给我的卸妆油。”牧遥挖出一些，用手指捻了捻。

身体蹭的一下烧烫起来，“你……不要在这里……”

“有什么不好。”牧遥一把捞起许其琛让他转过身去贴靠着墙壁，“你不是都说了，这些好久没人来过了，多难得的机会。”

一面吻着许其琛的后颈一面剥下了他的裤子，“放松一点……不然会不舒服的。”

这种哄骗已经不是第一次了，许其琛心底的最后一道防线就快冲破。

头昏脑涨地任由他的手指一点点扩张，许其琛大口大口地吸着气，周遭的空气变得越来越潮热。

牧遥站直身子，轻柔地舔弄着许其琛的耳廓。

“要进去咯。”

就算准备好了，可他的某个器官就像本人一样，和正常人类完全不同，许其琛不出所料地叫了出声，得到的却是对方的笑。

“我才进去了一小半。”

许其琛没有丝毫反抗的力气，汗津津地贴着牧遥，声音含着湿热的空气。

“慢一点……”

“好。”

温柔至极地厮磨，原以为会减轻这种异样的症状，却勾起了另一种感觉。

下面被咬得越来越紧，牧遥额角的汗滑落下来，顺着下颌的线条滴落在许其琛光滑的后背上，这样下去几乎快要爆炸，他最终还是违背了许下的承诺，咬牙尽数推了进去。

“啊……好涨……”

遭受到了没有预兆的袭击，下意识地叫了出来，意识还没完全消失的他只能咬住牙，企图无声地承受他一下一下愈发猛烈的进击。牧遥听着他的闷哼，越来越急促，越来越软糯，每一次深入都会拔高一分。

喉咙里几乎带了哭腔。

就在牧遥准备继续进攻的时候，门外突然传来了声音。

立刻停下了动作，捂住了许其琛的嘴。

“我说，小广场怎么那么多人，挤得连厕所都没地儿上。”

“谁知道呢，估计是有什么活动吧。”

“哎对了，等会儿去吃什么，听说校门口新开了一个火锅店，打六折，咱们吃火锅去吧……”

听着两个人的对话，许其琛的心脏都快要跳了出来。

谁知埋在自己身体里的东西却根本没有半点危机意识，竟然还在里面缓慢地动着。

许其琛猛地摇头，对方却没有丝毫收手的意思，他回头看向牧遥，却看见他冲自己笑了笑，用嘴型无声地告诫他。

不、要、发、出、声、音。

然后毫无忌惮地开始了新一轮的冲撞。

“火锅也可以，不过今天老张说要请我们喝酒来着，不去吗？”

“不想去，他们一个个都有对象，咱俩又没有，凑什么热闹。”

嘴被他的手掌死死捂住，身体遭受着剧烈的刺激，却没办法发出任何声音，痛苦交织着极尽的欢愉，让他几乎快要晕过去。

“也对，哎，你好了没。”

“好了好了，在拉拉链。”

“我出去等你。”

隔间关门的声音在空荡荡的洗手间重复的回想。

直到听见那两个男生的声音越来越远，再也听不见，牧遥才松开了自己的手，手上全是晶莹的液体。

“可以叫了。”

啪啪啪的拍打声响彻整个洗手间，击碎了许其琛最后一点点坚持。

“我……我要转过来……”

牧遥愣了愣，最终还是依了他，许其琛被绑住的手绕过牧遥的头，将他搂住，然后摸了摸他的耳朵。

笑了出来。

“你真是……”完全不知道我忍得多辛苦。

牧遥终于没办法忍下去，狠狠地撞击着眼前的人，顶上他最敏感的地方，让他再也克制不住自己的情绪，彻底沉浸在快感之中。

“我不行了……”许其琛用力地抓住了牧遥的后背，声音颤抖得厉害，“快点，快点……”

“求我啊。”

许其琛的眼睛湿漉漉的，慌乱地亲上牧遥的脸颊。

“求你，求你了。”

得逞的牧遥快速地摆动着自己的腰，灭顶的快感让许其琛整个人瘫软在他的身上，没有得到丝毫触碰的阴茎一瞬间释放所有，染上了蕾丝花边点缀的裙摆。

“我也快了……”

就在牧遥准备抽出来的时候，已经接近失神的许其琛忽然开口。

“不用拔出来……”

牧遥惊诧地看着他，“不行，会不舒服的。”

许其琛软软地靠在他的肩上，“回去清理就好了……”

理智一瞬间崩塌，全部倾注在那个狭窄的甬道。

潮热的洗手间，微妙的气味。

被汗液紧密黏合的两个人。

粘稠的化学反应。

“没吃饭，站不住了……”

“等会儿背你回去。”

“穿着女仆装吗？”

“闭嘴啦。”


End file.
